Star Wars: Ninja of the New Republic
by Rahil
Summary: Through a twist of fate, Naruto finds himself in a world of wonder and mystery.He must now forge a new path in this strange new world as he attempts to become a legend. NarutoStarWars Crossover. AU, slight OOC.R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not, have not and will not own or have any rights to Star Wars or Naruto.

Ok, i decided to try this potentially troublesome crossover. Hope you guys enjoy it.

----------------------------------------------------------------

With the vanquishing of the Empire

And the formation of the new republic

The galaxy usher's in a new age of peace

With the new order of Jedi as its marshals

Yet, something is stirring from the depths

A menace unlike anything before……..

Prologue

"_Sidious was a fool, he grew too greedy and in the end he met a fitting end"_

"_Yes, my master"_

"_You won't betray me like that would you, Darth Krayak"_

"_No…never, my master"_

"_For your sake, I hope so. Prepare the Mandalorian fleet, we will show this weak galaxy the true power of the dark side"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 1

"Shit, damn this bloody Corellian junk", Klaus Brent banged on the control panel. It was useless; blaster fire had hit his ship and screwed up the NAV computer. He needed to land and make repairs.

There he was, one of the finest pilots in the republic, holder of the second place in the kessel run, behind only the legendary Millennium Falcon and all round ace being forced to land and make repairs like some sort of rookie.

He set his sight on a small blue and green planet as he lowered the throttle and prepared to land…

----------------------------------------------------

Naruto was sitting on a tree somewhere outside Konoha; it was a beautiful day with the sky bright and the clouds white as a gentle breeze drying away the remnants of tears that clung stubbornly to his cheek.

This tree was special to him; it was where he first met Iruka-Sensei, the man who would act as Naruto's guardian. In the lofty branches of this ancient tree, Naruto always found peace. He sighed as he remembered what had happened earlier, he had tried asking Sakura out but that did not go particularly according to plan….

"_Come on Sakura-Chan lets go for ramen, my treatttt", Naruto pleaded flashing his million-dollar smile._

_Sakura turned to him, a look of annoyance and mild disgust plastered across her face, _

"_No, it was Sasuke who saved me from that monster, Gaara; I will nurse him back to health"_

_Naruto just stared at her blankly; Sasuke had saved her…why that little. It was him and Boss Gama…_

"_So Sasuke-Teme saved you eh, Sakura? Let's get two things straight, first: Gaara is my friend, not a monster. Secondly, it was me, not your bloody angsty Uchiha, who saved your ungrateful hide"_

Normally, Naruto would never raise his voice but this time it was too much, he had put life and limb on the line for her but….

Naruto was broken from his internal ramblings by a bright glow somewhere over the northern horizon. Naruto did not know why but somehow, he was drawn to it. There was just an indescribable…feeling.

Naruto was always a guy who went with the flow so he just went towards it.

---------------------------------------------

"Phew, luckily it is only a small problem. Fix a few wires and I am out of this backwater planet, it does look a bit like Alderaan though", Klaus sighed as wiped his brow and set to work.

"Boy am I gonna get that bloody Larx, sell me a lousy ship will he. Man I wish I had my own _Titania_ back, but no, fight against the imperial remnants and I bloody have to turn it in for repairs"

"Ok, let's see here. This one goes here. And that one…Argh, damn this bloody bucket of bolts", he cursed as his head met the ceiling of the small engine compartment with a loud thud.

-----------------------------------------------

"What the hell is that", Naruto exclaimed upon seeing the…object.

_Ok, calm down. This has got to be a dream. You are still asleep on the tree._

Naruto approached the ship gingerly, still not knowing what the hell it was. Slowly but surely he remembered the picture books he read as a youngster. And needless to see, even he did not believe his own deduction.

Then he spotted a ramp and even though the logical part of his brain was telling him to turn back and get Iruka-Sensei to treat him to the Ichiraku, but Naruto made it a point to do the opposite of whatever that side of the brain said.

"_I am the number-one surprise Ninja, after all"_

As Naruto went up the ramp into the dim interior the first thing that hit him was the smell; damp and greasy.

Great! It smelled like his kitchen.

This obviously was, a…a flying machine-thingy.

"Wow, so this is the flying box that those stupid books always went on about. I always though they would be you know…cooler looking", Naruto said observing his surroundings.

It still had not sunk in that there might be somebody aboard neither did he understand the significance of it all. All Naruto could think of was how un cool the old Corellian Freighter looked.

As he walked further inside he felt that feeling again. He had been feeling it more and more over the past few months. It was nothing solid, just a…feeling. Naruto decided that while he was here, he would explore a bit.

"Ok, lets go down this one", Naruto said picking the left-most corridor.

As he entered the room at the end he breathed a sigh of relief. "At last, a room that looks semi-normal"

There was an obviously uncomfortable bed; a small metal cupboard-looking thing and what looked like a water dispenser.

As he took a seat on the bed, he heard a rumble beneath his feet.

"Ok, what the hell is going on now", Naruto cursed as he looked out the window.

_It was impossible; this had to be a trick, otherwise, why would the ground be getting smaller. Yup…it had to be genjitsu. _

_I can't be flying, right…?_

_----------------------------------_

"Ok, now that that nonsense is done, let's head to Yavin VI, gotta make my report. Man, if I knew this would happen I would never have taken this mission"

"It's not like I knew that the damn Imperials would be in this quadrant of space after all, it damn uncharted territory. You would think that it would be a quiet mission, but no, I run into a **Star Destroyer**, now if I knew that this would happen I would have taken up that Bespin Job"

He smiled as he looked at the control screen; green throughout.

"Only five hours to go and I will be back on solid ground to collect on that drink Rowe owes me", Klaus thought relieved that there were no complications.

Yup absolutely no complications involving a ninja from a backward planet stowing away on a republic ship type of problem.

------------------------------------

Naruto stared outside the port window and saw his world getting smaller and smaller. Then very soon he saw it…space.

"So this is what is above the sky…wait a minute, I am alive…and out of the planet. Woo boy, no one back home is going to believe it", Naruto said still totally unaware of the seriousness of the situation.

"_Hmm, the best thing would be to get to a planet because if whoever is on this ship discovers me…" _Naruto though inwardly in a rare use of look-before-you-leap.

Though Naruto had to admit, space was very…beautiful. An ocean of the deepest, darkest black containing in it a sea of bright, intense stars.

He just stared out into space; he was the first of Konoha…heck, first in his entire world to ever see this.

There was something very calming about space and Naruto suddenly felt his eyelids start to droop shut and very soon he was snoring away.

-------------------------------------------

"Ok Klaus, bring her in. Use landing strip 3 inside the main temple. Over." the voice from the command tower crackled over the speaker.

"Roger, finishing pre-landing checklist", Klaus replied before doing the usual boring checklist.

_Landing gear…check_

_Cargo bay sealed…check_

_Camera visual…check…_

_What the…_

"Wait a minute, this can't be right…" Klaus was perplexed; his aft cabin camera showed another…another _person_.

"Err Yavin command; delay my landing for a bit, there is something that came up"

"Roger Klaus, anything wrong?"

"_I sure hope not", _Klaus whispered under his breath.

Klaus made the quick walk to the cabin, still doubting the camera. As he gingerly opened the door he saw…a humanoid in orange clothing.

"_Oh boy, I am in deep shit. How did this kid get on? Oh no, he's from that planet. Ok Klaus time to run to exile in Dagobah"_

As Klaus was there sweating buckets he did not notice Naruto's eyelids opening…

"Hi, I am Uzukami Naruto, future Hokage of Konohagakure", Naruto said smiling at the rather normal-looking man.

He did not look anything special; simple dirty brown hair framed a young looking face with a scar running the length of his left cheek.

_The kid speaks basic…? Yup, definitely in deep shit._

_------------------------------------------------------_

Yes, finally finished this. Firstly let me clarify that very little is revealed about the technological capabilities of Naruto's world. So think 1970's minus the space travel. Also I know this fic is not good enough to do justice to either Naruto or Star Wars so as usual, suggestions would be nice. The mandalorians are from Knights of the old republic (a great game). And yes I know what Kreia said in the end about mandalore being the last but well, let's just say that they survived. My plan was to have a Naruto's side of the chapter and a Klaus's part of the chapter until both scenes merged into one at the end. Thanks for reading and please a review would not be unwelcome.

P.S: I need a beta reader for this fic and my other Naruto fic "Shattered wings"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars. I do not own Naruto. Never have, never will.

A/N: Here we are chapter 2 after a long time. First, thanks goes out to my beta-reader: Yasei Kitsune( you have been a tremendous help).  
--------------------------------------------------

"Damn it", Naruto cursed swatting another one of those infernal mosquito's that filled Yavin IV. The sweltering heat of midday was not helped by the humidity which made even the light training robes of the Jedi feel like lead.

Naruto surveyed his surroundings, reaching out with the force to make sure that he was alone. The huge tree that he was on served as a perfect vantage point for him to locate his destination; the Temple of the planes, the oldest and grandest of the structures left behind on the moon by its ancient inhabitants.

It was not far, maybe around two hours. That was, if he did not run into the opposition.

He reached out once again and centered himself, feeling the life forces of the innumerable organisms of the tropical moon.

He shook his head and attempted to clear his mind. He sometimes got so absorbed in the force that he forgot all else.

_Concentrate on the mission, the faster you finish the faster you get to eat lunch_, he told himself.

The game was simple; make your way to the intended target without getting caught by the other group.

Naruto particularly enjoyed this because back home, it was your typical everyday stealth training. Here, it was considered advanced training.

_Let's show these guys how we do things back in Konoha, _Naruto though inwardly before letting go of the protruding piece of bark he was holding on too and jumping to the next branch.

He moved along in that way until he suddenly felt a ripple in the force. He stopped on another branch and tried to mask his presence as best as he could.

_Thanks the stars for Jedi meditation training._

He stood still as the opposition member flew along the lower branches. He stopped and looked up to where Naruto was but fortunately, Naruto had hidden himself well enough to escape his gaze.

As his opponent moved away, Naruto decided to break open his rations. He unwrapped the packaging to find a Muja Muffin, already made soggy by the humid conditions and a canteen of water. Naruto shuddered as he bit into the damp muffin, but then again food was food. He washed down the lumpy bits that stuck to his teeth with the water, which by now had turned warm.

As he put his pack in order, he wiped the sweat off his brow and tried to devise the fastest method for reaching his destination.

He could take the direct route over land…_Nah, too obvious._

There was the tree hopping method…_Hmm; they are increasing their patrols of the trees._

_Wait a minute; I am the number one surprising Nin… Jedi aren't I? They won't expect anyone to be stupid enough to take the direct route so I'll show them that Naruto is indeed stupid enough… wait, that didn't come out right_

With a leap Naruto landed on the moist floor of the moon's rainforest. It seemed his hunch was right, he sensed no one.

He smiled as he took off for the temple, confident that the first Reytha cake would be his.

--------------------------------------

"Good work Padawans, today's training was done well by both teams. On a side note, I believe there is a very important announcement for you. Master Skywalker, if you please…"

Luke Skywalker walked to the podium with the quiet grace and elegance befitting a true master of the force, the famous light saber that defeated Vader and helped vanquish the emperor still at his side. All eyes were on him as he spoke.

"Padawans, you come here from all corners of the galaxy for one purpose; to walk the path of the Jedi. For years you have worked and you have persevered. You have proven yourself time and again. You have proven yourself worthy members of the Jedi order and worthy marshals of the New Republic"

_Luke's serene face then took on a more serious look as he continued…_

"Make no mistake, we live in uncertain times, dangerous times, the galaxy need you more than ever but for now, I take great pride in naming you all full fledged Jedi apprentices. Tomorrow, Jedi Masters will come and select their padawans. I suggest you get your rest"

With that the Padawans got to their feet, each with a sullen look plastered on his or her face. This was after all, the last days of them being padawan's; the last days when all of them would be together under one roof. They would have new masters and new missions.

"Naruto, would you come here a moment?" Master Quel'Than said ushering Naruto to him.

_What did I do now?_

"Yes Master?"

"Master Skywalker would like to have a word with you, please proceed to his chamber"

"Yes Master", Naruto replied automatically before proceeding to the turbo lifts.

Naruto had a bad feeling about this and over the past two years he had been away from Konoha he had come to rely on that gut feeling of his.

-------------------------------------

"Come in Naruto", a voice came from within the large blast doors.

_He can project his voice through doors that thick…he's good. _

Naruto entered and what struck Naruto more than anything was the sheer sparseness of the room. There was no furniture, not even a comm console save there was only one single work desk. Luke sat looking out a large window into the dense jungle and vegetation that covered the surface of the moon. His face was a vision of calmness and his bright blue eyes held wisdom in them that reminded Naruto a bit of Sarutobi.

"You asked for me Master Skywalker?"

"Yes Naruto, firstly congratulations are in due for completing today's training the fastest. Guess what you learnt back on your home planet has really helped you, eh?"

"Thank you Master", Naruto replied still having no clue where this was all leading to.

"Naruto, how long has it been since Claus Brent brought you here?"

"Two years, Master"

_Two years huh…seems like an eternity since I was away from Konoha._

_---------------------------------------------------------_

Two years ago:

"_Who is this, Claus?"_

"_I am sorry Master he stowed away when I landed to make repairs"_

_Luke sighed as he looked at the boy, an unimpressive looking lad in an orange jumpsuit._

"_Hello, what is your name?" Luke said giving the boy a smile._

"_Uzumaki Naruto, of Konohagakure" _

"_Hmm, that's a nice name. Now Naruto, I am about do check something so just relax"_

_Maybe, just maybe this kid could have…_

_Naruto felt himself obeying the man's voice without any complaint._

_Luke placed his index finger on Naruto's temple and probed hoping that he would find it…_

_There! A response, and a gigantic one at that, he had not felt one so strong since his nephew, Anakin._

"_Claus…"_

"_Yes, Master Skywalker?"_

"_This kid is force-capable"_

"_You mean he can become a…"_

"_Yes, a Jedi"_

"_Naruto, was it?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_How would you like to become a Jedi?"_

"_A Jedi…what's that?"_

_Luke used his meditation techniques to calm himself down. Before he could offer this boy the path of the force, he would have to tell him everything, about the galaxy, about the force, about Jedi and sith…everything._

"_Listen, I do not expect a reply from you now. You can come back later ok?"_

"_Okay, I will Luke-San"_

_As Naruto walked to the door he almost heard Sasuke's sneer and Sakura's dislike in his head._

"_Going to quit again, dobe?" Sasuke would say._

"_That's why you will never be better than Sasuke-Kun", Sakura would sneer._

_The memories of the past seeped into his head…_

"_-Go away Monster-"_

"_-Scardey-cat-"_

"_-I hate you-"_

"_-You are weak and worthless-"_

"_-Why don't you do Konoha a favor and disappear-"_

_What did he have for him back there?_

_There was no field of hope back there waiting for him. No silver lining, he would forever be known as the cursed container of the nine-tails._

_As he came to that realization, a part of him, that part that told him to ignore the curses with a smile, the part that told him that he would help those who hurt him, suddenly died out. _

_No, there was nothing for him back there. _

_Sakura-Chan would probably be glad that he left. Maybe Iruka-Sesei would be sad but at least he will not have to worry about him anymore. _

_Here, he could start anew. Here, he could live without being treated like dirt. Here, he would not be the monster._

_Naruto steeled himself before turning around and looking the Jedi master straight in the eye before declaring_

"_I accept, I will join"_

_--------------------------------------------------------_

"Something things worries me, are you still able to access your chakra?"

"No, master. Every time I reach for it I seem to access the force instead"

"Interesting, two different kinds of energy fields… both with similar properties. Wait, I think I got it"

"This is just a theory mind you…but I think somehow your Chakra and the force are almost the same energy. It is just a mystery to me why you were able to manipulate it in the way that you spoke of. Creating clones and using the force itself as a weapon is unheard of." The Jedi master smiled. "Ah well, I do not want to stress you out after all tomorrow is a big day for you"

With that Luke got up and helped Naruto to his feet as well.

"Okay, Naruto, I am sorry for taking so much of your time, please get some rest, and may the force be with you"

"Thank you Master."

"_Man that took a long time. I better hurry up and sleep, 'gotta be fresh for tomorrow"_

_-------------------------------------------_

Luke ushered Naruto out and heard the echo of his footsteps receding in the distance.

He once again took up meditation pose and even did not stir when the door behind him opened.

"So was he the kid?"

"Yes Kyle, that was Naruto"

Kyle Kattarn stroked his neat beard before himself sitting down and facing Luke.

"Luke, we have a problem"

"Yes, I know. I felt it through the force. Just like the time Alderaan got destroyed"

"You know who did this?"

"If you are asking whether I know who destroyed Sabaku V, then yes I know."

Luke got a faraway look in his eyes as he seemed to peer into the very depths of the force itself.

"Who was it?"

Luke's eyes glossed over again and he spoke in a voice that was almost not his own, in barley a whisper he said

"The Sith… they have returned"

"Impossible, Vader and the emperor both died on the second death star…."

Somewhere deep down, Kyle knew that Luke was telling the truth. He himself felt it, but obviously not as clearly as Luke had. But still… the Sith. This was bad.

"How?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know. I have read stories dating back to the end of the mandalorian war, that certain Sith Lords were able to wipe every living being no matter how small or big of the face of entire planets. I sincerely hope we are not up against something like that."

"What do we do Luke?"

"They will go into hiding and consolidate their forces. Then they will strike again, in the outer rim most likely but for now there is nothing we can do but wait"

"Damn it Luke, are you saying we should just sit here and let them exterminate another planet?" Kyle said vehemently as he banged his fist on the hard metal flooring.

Luke just continued looking out the window into the now dark sky of the moon silent to Kyle's question.

_What would you do Ben?_

_----------------------------------_

Chapter 2 is done. Firstly thanks go to my beta-reader: Yasei Kitsune. Secondly time for me to explain this chapter. I am of course taking a heavy creative license in this fic as the incredible OOC_ness_ of the characters show. Kyle is from the extended universe of characters. Anywya, as usual reviews and suggestion are a good thing. Anyway, chapter 3 should be up soon. Fina;;y. many thanks to all those who reciewed. Good to see you again Ming Shun. (What happened to ure Ranma/Naruto fic anyway?)Thanks.

Yasei Kitsune: Bah, that's why it's called a fanfic. After two years with Luke, even stubborn happy go-go Naruto would change.(This is what my beta said after reading my footer. I just didn't have the heart to delete it.)


End file.
